


Chloé Can Be Nice

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bi Chloe Bourgeois, Bi Sabrina Raincomprix, Bunnix Timeline, Chloe Bourgeois is Bi, F/F, Hopefully yall like it, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Miraculous AU, Muhaha, One Shot, Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, There is a kiss, Which Timeline Is This, Who is Chloe Bourgeois dating, chlobrina - Freeform, how does one tag, my first attempt at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Chloé has some realizations and takes action.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me., The Right Timeline





	Chloé Can Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is not beta-read. If it ever does get edited, I will update it! Hope yall enjoy this Chlobrina fic! My first fic of this kind (for this fandom anyways) Started out as something and ended as something completely different. 
> 
> Sorry for the weird layout, I'm hoping to have it fixed soon. Anyways, enjoy!

She had so happened to be walking down the street when she noticed Adrien was leaving the Dupain-Cheng Bakery with Alya, Nino and Marinette. Biting her lip, the blonde stepped to the side, not wanting to be seen but wanting to watch. He seemed so happy with them. They were taking away her Adrikins. Yet, this was the most she’s seen of his genuine smile since, well, since his mom was around. She was happy to finally see him happy with people. Sure, she wishes he’d be happier with her but she truly cared for Adrien. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her hiding spot and continued her way back to class, thinking about how she was glad that at least her Adrien was feeling happy. Maybe, just maybe, it was time for her to start feeling happy too. Since Marinette passed up the offer to go to New York with her mom, her mother has been around and busy with her fashion empire here. Yes, it did make things better, but she still felt like something was missing. 

With her arms crossed and a semi-permanent pout on, she ascended the stairs to the school, lost in her thoughts as she headed to the locker room. Upon entering, she took note of Adrien and Nino talking, Adrien staring fondly at Marinette with a slight baby rose tint on his cheeks and ears. He liked her. She could feel her heart breaking as she stepped forward towards her locker, passing Alya, Marinette, and Rose as she went. 

Days like today, she wishes that she had been able to keep Pollen, like how Chat Noir and Ladybug always had their miraculouses. Arriving at her locker, she undid the combination and opened it, seeing her pictures of her and Adrien, Ladybug and her, both as Chloe and Queen Bee. Pain went through her, as she looked down at her shoes, the realization struck her once more. Adrien could never love her like she wished he would. Then again, maybe she couldn’t love him like she wanted to. Lifting her head to look at the image of them as children playing together, she felt a twinge. Maybe, maybe what she felt for him was brotherly love. Risking a glance over, she saw Nino put his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and lead him out. Yeah, it was for the best and it made sense that she would only see him as a brother. 

“Good afternoon Chloe! How was your lunch? Sorry I couldn’t go with you.” Sabrina spoke, coming up to her side.

“It was alright.” Chloe turned to look at her, seeing the excitement on her friend's face. “What was it that you had to do again?” She asked, grabbing her things for class and arching an eyebrow in her direction.

“I had to run to the doctor to get an allergy shot.” She explained, taking the belongings of both of them into her arms. “I also completed our Math homework while I waited.” She didn’t know what urged her, but she pulled her best friend to her, wrapping Sabrina in a large hug and holding her close.

“Thank you.” Chloe said softly, closing her eyes tightly and holding back some tears.

“You ok?” Sabrina asked, hugging her back with one arm, concern evident in her voice. Chloe was not the person to just hug anyone.

“I.” She started. But what would she say? She realized Adrien wouldn’t love her? She realized she couldn’t love Adrien more than a brother? Upon looking into that faithful gaze of her companion, something came over her that she didn’t understand. Feelings of adoration spread through her limbs causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach as she searched her friend's eyes. “Uh.. I uh… I scheduled us a Spa day at Daddy’s hotel.” Chloe stammered out, realizing it was in fact not true. But she could easily have it arranged. “Just me and you. No schoolwork or anything allowed.” Chloe smiled, wrapping her arm around Sabrina’s shoulder in a one-armed hug. 

“Whoa! Really? Thank you? But why?” Sabrina questioned.

“Just be glad I invited you.” She flicked her wrist as she took her arm off of her, turning away so she wouldn’t see the blush that was slowly enveloping her cheeks. “Let’s go to class before you make us late.” Chloe sauntered off, knowing full well that Sabrina was following behind her. Before she forgot, she quickly pulled out her phone and made the arrangements for the impromptu spa date. They headed to the classroom, she entered and saw the two talking with the other friends. She tilted her head up and sat down in her seat, Sabrina following close behind as she sat in her own seat. 

"When is the spa day, Chloé?" Sabrina asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Checking her phone for confirmation, she looked over at Sabrina.

"Today after school. You'll be able to make it, won't you?"

"Yes, but is it alright if I stop by my home first? I need to drop some stuff off."

"Yeah, I guess. Just be at Daddys hotel by 5."

"I can do that!" Sabrina nodded certainly as Chloé scrolled through her phone. She wanted a surprise for her, something big and special. Sabrina deserved it with all the crap she puts up with from her. Glancing at her best friend, she felt her heart start to do funny things, making butterflies swarm in her belly. Sabrina never did put any time into anything for herself, so maybe that's what she should start doing. 

* * *

"Chloé!" Sabrina shouts as she sees the gift bags strewn around the master suite. "You shouldn't have! All of this? For me?"

"Yeah. It was about time. Now, start opening your gifts!" Chloé tried to play it cool by studying her nails but she started to fail horribly. "Come on, Sabrina! I worked really hard on getting you the perfect gifts." She pouted, doing her best puppy dog eyes at her. 

"But Chlo… it's so much."

"And you deserve more, Sabby." Chloé smiles softly at her, looking at her with big blue eyes. 

"Ok, ok. I'll start opening them." With a giggle, Chloé clapped excitedly and ran to sit on her ottoman as she watched the one that stole her heart going through the careful gifts she purchased. 

"You can go ahead and put the clothes on or shoes." She gestured to another bag.

"You really shouldn't have."

"But I did. After everything, you've done for me? All the stupid crap you've put up with from me? You deserve so much more." Chloé bit back from adding 'baby' to it. It wasn't time yet. Her heart pounded as she watched Sabrina go through the new school supplies that she had given her. 

"Is this the new case for my tablet?!"

"Yep! Brand new." She finished up the school section and came to where Chloé was relaxing on her bed.

"Thank you for everything, Chloé! This was so kind and nice of you." Sabrina hugged her tightly. 

"I actually have one more gift for you.." Chloé started, pulling out a small delicate jewelry box. "I was hoping that, uh, you would Bee mine?" Chloé opened the box to show a tiny golden pendent of a bee resting on a golden honeycomb in the shape of a heart. 

"Ar- wow… its so beautiful, Chloé." Sabrina traced the delicate design gently. 

"Here. Let me put it on you." Standing up, Chloé took her hand and lead her to the full-length mirror that was just next to the window. She quickly took the necklace out of the box and laid it gently around Sabrinas neck, admiring how it shinned gloriously against her pale skin and red hair. 

"Thank you, Chloé. It's truly stunning." Sabrina admired her reflection before Chloé gently turned her around. 

"Not as stunning as you," Chloé spoke softly, reaching her hand up to gently cup her beloved friend's cheek. "Together, we will make the world envious." Blue eyes met startled green. 

"Chloé?" Sabrina whispered as she looked at her, slowly closing her eyes. With a smile ever so small, Chloé placed her lips on Sabrina's, running her thumb across her cheek gently. 

"I don't know where I would be without you, Sabrina. I've realized that lately, I can't see myself without you." Chloé's voice was low as she backed away, eyes downcast. "I know I've not been the best friend, but I want all of that to change. I want to be the best girlfriend ever because you deserve to be treated just as how you've been treating me the last couple of years. Do you forgive me?"

"Oh, Chloé. There is nothing to forgive." Sabrina spoke softly, reaching up to push hair behind her ears. "For everything I've done, I know you needed to be shown love. I just… I can't believe that you want to do the same to me." She ran her hand down Chloé's face causing her to reach up and cup her hand, turning gently to kiss her palm. 

"All that changes now, please? Will you be mine?" A smirk played on Sabrina's lips before she reached up with her other hand to fully cup Chloé's face and bring it to her own in a gentle kiss. 

"Does that answer your question?" 

* * *

\---3 Weeks Later---

Marinette, Alya, Nino, Ivan, and Mylene were all sitting at the lunch table, discussing the plans for the weekend. There was a concert in the park that they all wanted to attend, different performances throughout the day. Kitty Section was going to be one of the first acts as openers before getting tickets to remain the rest of the time. This allowed Ivan and Mylene easy access, for every member gets two tickets for a plus one. Alya and Nino had entered a Dance Revolution game competition and won. Marinette was designing some of the costumes so she was able to get a discounted ticket. 

“We can bring some food from the bakery to eat on throughout the concert,” Marinette suggested, taking a sip of her water.

“True. I am afraid of how much food will cost there.” Mylene speaks up. Just before Ivan could, Bunnix's head pops into the middle of the table, looking around before eyes land on Marinette.

“Quick, who is Chloe dating?” Bunnix asks.

“Uhhh, Sabrina?” They all respond.

“Who are you?” Alya added on. 

“Not important. That’s all I needed to know! Thanks, guys.” Bunnix does a wave similar to Chat Noir’s two-finger salute before disappearing back into her burrow.

“OH MY GOD WHO WAS THAT?!” Alya practically screams.

“Why did she ask who Chloe was dating?” Nino raised an eyebrow, looking at everyone.

“I don’t know and that was really weird.”

“Is no one else wondering who that was?”

“Alya, calm down. You’re still screaming in my ear.” Marinette waved Alya away. “And well, must not have been important because she didn’t stick around.” She tried to reason with her best friend, hoping the rest of the friend group didn’t realize who it looked like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahahaha this original idea had nothing to do with the Bunnix Timeline but I thought it fit great! Hope yall enjoyed it.


End file.
